


Loosen Up My Buttons, Baby

by MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - How to Get Away with Murder Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hacker Steve Rogers, Law Student Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Steve Wears Glasses, this is a scene from the htgawm au i really really want to write one day!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Come on, Buck. Take a break,” Steve urged. “You’re working too hard.”Bucky sighed softly and tore his eyes from his notes long enough to spare Steve a sideways glance. “Not now, Steve. I really need to find a lead for this case. Professor Carter’ll have my ass if I don't bring her something good.”“Not if I have it first,” Steve replied cheekily before pouting against Bucky’s skin. “You need a break,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the juncture where Bucky’s shoulder and neck met. “You’ve been at it for over an hour. I’m sure Professor Carter would much prefer you present her with something coherent, and you’re in no state for that right now. Taking your mind off of it for a while could do you some good. Come back to it with fresh eyes and all.” Steve punctuated his statement with a few more lingering kisses, moving from Bucky’s shoulder to his neck and the edge of his jaw. “You need to relax. Let me help you relax.”





	Loosen Up My Buttons, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hii! It’s been a while, but I’m back with a new fic, finally!! Unfortunately this one is not part of my Happy Steve Bingo fills, and I couldn’t find a way to magically make it fit one after the fact either, buuuut a fic is still a fic so.
> 
> So. A few weeks ago I started rewatching How To Get Away With Murder from the beginning because I wanted to catch up to the current season. I had stopped about halfway into s4 I think for some reason and seeing all the buzz about a Coliver wedding had me going uhhh I definitely need to rewatch and catch up!! So I did. And along the way I could. Not. stop. Imagining Bucky and Steve and Connor and Oliver. And thus, I made the decision that I wanted to start writing a htgawm stucky au dfklgjdf. I actually did start writing the fic, and I have several thousand words for it already, but they’re all from random scenes instead of in any proper order lol. And, I managed to match up all the characters, but I couldn’t figure out how to doctor up the plot of s1 to fit them better (since a few things needed to be changed and whatnot), plus I’m having trouble figuring out how to make it work so that Steve (who is Oliver) plays a bigger role in it all, and how to make it work without having to write from all the character’s povs since the show kind of reveals information from all of their povs. So needless to say, I’m not sure how that fic is going to come along lol.
> 
> But anyways, I started writing the beginning of this scene for that au and I loved how it was turning out too much to keep it hidden away, possibly to never be read since who knows if I’ll ever figure out/finish the actual htgawm au. Soooo, I decided that I would just finish this scene and post it as a pwp and if I ever did finish the htgawm au I could just do the whole “look familiar? Oh right bc it is!” thing haha. 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful aurora, flightyrock, dottieapple, and englishghosts for taking a look at this for me!! I was so worried I wasn't getting the right tone, so thank you for all your help with that!!
> 
> The title comes from the song [Buttons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLxJd1d84s) by The Pussycat Dolls— which just so happens to be one of the songs on my smut writing playlist that I was listening to while writing this lmaoo. 
> 
> So, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!!!

Steve’s bed was comfortable, but Bucky wasn't taking advantage of it in the right way. Instead, he was perched on the edge, legs folded together with his laptop balanced on his thighs and books and notes spread out around him. He was tapping away at the keyboard, fingers practically flying. The only time they would pause was when he needed to use them to flip through the pages of his textbook to find a specific theory or act or court case that would support his newest idea.

Steve was behind him, lounging against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. There was a paperback novel in his hand, and his glasses rested against the bridge of his nose. Bucky was positive that Steve had given up on the novel a while ago, judging by the fact that he seemed to be putting all of his attention towards trying to gain Bucky’s. His toes poked at Bucky’s lower back again, one foot edging dangerously close to Bucky's ticklish sides.

“Steve,” Bucky warned, not looking up from his notes.

“Bucky,” Steve retorted, mocking Bucky's tone. 

Bucky could hear the flimsy sound of the book’s pages being flipped and set aside— probably Steve’s way of saving his page. “Get your feet off of me. I’ve got to finish this,” Bucky responded, running a hand through his hair before reaching for the case file again. His eyes scanned over the details, searching for something,  _ anything _ he could use to help him find a break big enough to be useful. He couldn’t show up to court tomorrow empty handed; Professor Carter would have his balls for that. 

The mattress shifted and groaned beneath him as Steve started to move, abandoning his book once and for all as he shuffled over to Bucky. A pair of strong hands landed on Bucky’s shoulders, squeezing then resting there for a moment before starting to trail down over his collarbones and down to his pecs. Steve’s solid chest pressed up against Bucky’s back as he draped himself across the skin and muscle, tucking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Buck. Take a break,” Steve urged. “You’re working too hard.”

Bucky sighed softly and tore his eyes from his notes long enough to spare Steve a sideways glance. “Not now, Steve. I really need to find a lead for this case. Professor Carter’ll have my ass if I don't bring her something good.” 

“Not if I have it first,” Steve replied cheekily before pouting against Bucky’s skin. “You need a break,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the juncture where Bucky’s shoulder and neck met. “You’ve been at it for over an hour. I’m sure Professor Carter would much prefer you present her with something coherent, and you’re in no state for that right now. Taking your mind off of it for a while could do you some good. Come back to it with fresh eyes and all.” Steve punctuated his statement with a few more lingering kisses, moving from Bucky’s shoulder to his neck and the edge of his jaw. “You need to relax. Let me help you relax.”

Bucky let his eyes flutter shut and his head tipped back against Steve’s body. “Mm, don’t tempt me,” he said. 

“Let me tempt you,” Steve countered, voice low as his hands started to slink lower until he could push them beneath the fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt. He started to drag his palms upwards, bringing the fabric with him until his hands were back on Bucky’s chest, the shirt bunched up beneath his armpits. 

Bucky set the case file down and turned in Steve’s arms. There was a stern look on his face, but as his eyes met Steve’s it started to melt away. 

Steve’s grin grew as Bucky presumably started to give in. He kept one of his hands against Bucky’s chest, fingers creeping their way over to flick against one of Bucky’s nipples while his other hand started to inch down his sternum and across his abs, lower and lower.

“Steve… Stevie,” Bucky warned, but his voice lacked any conviction, giving away just how much he wanted this right now. He craned his neck a little, and Steve abandoned his nipple so he could use a finger to tilt his chin up enough for Steve to finally capture his lips in a kiss. 

Steve’s mouth was hot and heady and so so distracting. It was definitely  _ not _ what Bucky needed right now; it was  _ exactly  _ what he needed right now. 

Steve reached blindly towards Bucky’s laptop and pushed the lid shut before setting it aside carefully. Then, not as carefully, he shoved Bucky’s books and notes over the edge of the bed, papers flying everywhere, getting crumpled by the weight of the books. Bucky couldn’t find himself to care as Steve threw a leg over his thighs so he was straddling Bucky’s lap.

Bucky dropped his hands down to Steve’s thighs, gripping onto the firm muscle, relishing in the flex of it as Steve settled himself into Bucky’s lap, his ass pressing snug against Bucky's crotch.

Long fingers brushed their way back across Bucky’s body, running up and down the smooth, warm skin, leaving a tingling wake in their path. They ghosted up Bucky’s sides, traced across his abs, grazed over his pecs until they could close around the hem of the half removed shirt. 

Hint resolutely received, Bucky reluctantly broke the kiss so he and Steve could completely remove the offending article of clothing. Once the shirt was off and tossed aside, Bucky looped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him eagerly back in. 

“Mm, don’t hear you complaining now,” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s mouth before sealing his lips firmly over Bucky’s in a long, toe-curling kiss. His hands slipped up to cup either side of Bucky’s face, his touch light and delicate. 

They spent a few moments just kissing, each press of lips soft and sweet and full against Bucky’s. Steve’s lips were intoxicating, pillowy and lush, and he knew exactly how to use them. Bucky hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol the entire night, but he was drunk on Steve’s kisses. The feeling was something Bucky could all too easily get used to.

As much as Bucky was enjoying himself and getting lost in Steve’s lips, he was eager for Steve to get on with things, to get to exactly what he’d started this for. Before he could stop the kiss and make the demand, Steve shifted in Bucky’s lap and pulled back enough that he could lay both of his hands flat against Bucky’s chest and push him back against the bed. 

The pillows gave a soft puff as Bucky’s weight fell into them, and Steve cloaked himself over Bucky’s body, the skin on skin contact overwhelmingly delicious. His legs were still resting on either side of Bucky, but his front was completely pressed against Bucky’s now, every minute shift creating an electricity between them that Bucky could feel all the way down in his toes. Steve’s face hovered mere inches above Bucky’s, eyes intense as they stared into Bucky’s. 

“M’gonna take care of you, Buck,” Steve murmured, eyelashes fluttering shut as he ducked down to lay one, two, three full kisses square onto Bucky’s mouth before dragging his lips to Bucky’s neck, to the hollow of his throat, just below his adam’s apple, over each nipple, between each rib, to his belly button, right above the waistband of his jeans. 

All thoughts of the case, of Professor Carter, of anything but Steve’s lips and Steve’s hands and  _ Steve _ disappeared from his mind, a love drunk bliss taking their place. Bucky could do nothing more than grip at Steve’s shoulders and melt back into the sheets, giving himself over to Steve completely as his fingers worked on unbuttoning his pants.

Once they were finally gone, Bucky’s legs fell open on their own volition, and Steve settled himself between them, fingers ghosting feather light over the sensitive skin of Bucky’s inner thighs. His breath tickled against the newly exposed skin, and Bucky could feel goosebumps prickling his arms and legs, a shiver running down his spine. 

He let out a shaky exhale as Steve began to kiss at the soft skin of his thighs, brushing his nose against it before nipping gently. Steve continued sucking bruises into Bucky’s thighs and brought his fingers up to the edge of Bucky’s boxers, tucking his thumbs beneath the fabric and starting to pull them down. 

Bucky almost couldn’t believe that he and Steve had only been together— and only known each other, for that matter— for just over a month. Steve already knew more about Bucky than any other fling or prospective relationship he’d had in the past, but that wasn’t something that scared him. With Steve, it almost felt like  _ nothing _ scared him. With Steve, Bucky could lay himself on the line, be completely vulnerable around him, and Steve wouldn’t judge him for it, wouldn’t do anything but wholeheartedly accept him. 

From that very first time they met in the bar, Steve managed to wiggle his way under Bucky’s skin and start to make a home there; a fact that allowed Bucky to be this way around Steve. Before Steve, Bucky never let any man or woman get this close to him. He never let them  _ take care of him _ , like Steve was doing now. It was always fast, always with the end goal in mind and nothing more. There was never any of this lingering touching, this sensual kissing. None of those starry eyed gazes Steve kept giving Bucky. Steve was different, though. God, was he different. With Steve Bucky felt like he could be worth something more. 

A gentle tap to his hip had Bucky lifting them enough for Steve to completely remove his boxers, and he did so tantalizingly slow, as if trying to rile Bucky up. “Stevie,” Bucky whined, tilting his head so he could get a good view of Steve.

A grin spread across Steve’s face, and in one swift motion, the boxers were gone and Bucky’s dick sprung free from it’s confines and gently slapped against his stomach, heavy and leaking already. 

Bucky let his head drop back and his eyes fall shut as Steve wrapped a spit slick hand around the base. Steve’s hand was warm, his grip strong and all encompassing. He kept his fingers still for a few moments before he slowly stroked upwards, leaving a white hot trail of sparks in his wake. When his thumb reached the tip, he circled it a few times, drawing out a whine from the back of Bucky’s throat.

The hand that wasn’t around Bucky’s dick ghosted it’s way up the inside of his thigh until Steve could securely grasp onto the meat of Bucky’s hip. His grip was tight, but grounding, and the sharp pricks of Steve’s nails were a nice contrast to the tingling pleasure of his thumb. 

With his eyes still squeezed shut, there was no prior warning before Steve’s mouth, hot and wet, suddenly closed around Bucky’s dick, and he took it in, inch by inch, until the tip hit the back of his throat. A strangled moan fell from Bucky and his eyes flew open. The sight of Steve was enough to drive him crazy; pretty pink lips shiny and stretched around Bucky’s dick, his long, dark eyelashes fluttering prettily against the tops of his flushed, hollowed cheeks. God, this image would be seared into his mind for weeks to come. 

Desperate for some sort of contact, Bucky untangled his fingers from where they were clutching the sheets beneath him and reached out for Steve. He was able to grab onto the firm muscles of Steve’s shoulder, his clutch so tight he was sure he'd leave behind little crescent marks. He didn't think Steve would mind, not when he was so keen to mark Bucky up himself. 

And, god, if Bucky thought Steve’s mouth had been good at kissing, it was nothing compared to how skillful it was at this. Each slide of his lips was pure magic, and the suction of his cheeks as he sucked like his life depended on it was pulling Bucky closer and closer to the edge. He could feel his orgasm building already, deep in his abdomen, curling tightly like a fist. 

It was as if Steve could sense it too, because in the next second he was popping off of Bucky, a string of spit that Bucky shouldn’t find as hot as he did still clinging to his plush bottom lip and the tip of Bucky’s dick.

“Steve?” Bucky breathed, confusion coloring his tone. “What’re you… what’re you doing?” 

He wasn’t dignified with an answer, however. Instead, Steve just crawled back up his body and sealed his lips over Bucky’s, kissing him hard and deep. The kiss was long enough that Bucky could taste the faint hint of himself on Steve’s tongue, and that sheer fact alone had his head spinning and his dick aching. It didn’t help that Steve’s hand found its way back around Bucky’s dick, and he gave it a few hard jerks before squeezing the base and letting go once more. 

Bucky was just about to wrap an arm around the back of Steve’s neck and deepen the kiss when Steve started to pull back. “No,” Bucky whined, chasing his lips. To his dismay, Steve removed himself from Bucky’s body completely, the heat and pressure of his gone, leaving Bucky cold and frustrated. Propping himself up on his elbow, Bucky sent a pout in Steve’s direction, his brows pulling together as Steve stood at the end of the bed. “Come back here,” he requested. 

Steve just flashed him one of those megawatt grins— the one that had caught Bucky’s attention all those weeks ago at the bar— and he shook some hair from his eyes before his fingers dropped down to the button his jeans. The sound of the zipper dragging over its teeth had Bucky shivering with anticipation, and his eyes hungrily raked over Steve’s pale, golden dusted thighs as he shucked the material down. His briefs were tight and grey, a growing wet patch clearly visible at the front. Bucky bit down on his lower lip, his breathing coming out a little harder through his nose as he stared unashamedly. One of his hands started to drift down between his legs, but before he could do anything, Steve’s fingers were darting out and closing around his wrist, a stern look on his face. 

“No, no, no,” he said firmly, squeezing Bucky’s wrist softly. “No touching.  _ I’m  _ taking care of  _ you _ .” 

“Then get over here and  _ take care of me _ ,” Bucky practically growled, bucking his hips up for good measure.

Steve loosened his grip on Bucky's wrist and twisted his hand up until it was palm to palm with Bucky’s. He threaded their fingers together and gave a small squeeze before letting go and moving towards the bedside table. 

It took Bucky a minute to realize Steve actually had a valid reason for abandoning him on the bed— he was getting the lube and a condom.

Once both items had been retrieved, Steve made his way back to the foot of the bed and took his place between Bucky’s legs once again. He set the condom aside and ran a hand up Bucky’s thigh before popping open the lube. The cap made a little  _ snick _ noise as it opened, and Bucky’s legs fell further apart at what that sound signified. 

“C’mon, Steve,” he urged, impatient. 

But Steve didn’t move any faster. He took his time coating his fingers with enough lube, tossing the bottle somewhere near the condom for later use. Mischief sparkled in his eyes as he peered up at Bucky through his long lashes, and he then he was darting forward to lick a fat stripe up the underside of his dick while his middle finger suddenly circled Bucky's rim.

It pulled a long moan from Bucky, and his elbows buckled a bit, head falling back. He didn’t want to miss a second of this, though, and he craned his neck so he was able to see Steve. 

Steve pressed a kiss to the tip of Bucky’s dick, some of the precome smearing onto his lips. And, god, what a sight that was. A smirk curved at them, his teeth briefly flashing, and then he was curling his tongue around the crown of Bucky’s dick as his finger slowly pushed forward past the tight ring of muscle.

There was no stopping the sound Bucky made as pleasure bombarded him from so many different directions. “Oh, fuck,  _ Steve _ !” 

The slide of his finger was slow enough that Bucky could get used to the sudden intrusion, and Steve, ever the gentleman, made sure to pause once he reached the first knuckle to let Bucky properly adjust before continuing on. 

Bucky appreciated Steve’s concern for his well being and his comfort, but god damn, the drag of his finger and the drawn out adjustment periods he was giving Bucky were just too damn slow. Bucky was getting antsy. To get his point across, he started to wiggle his hips, hoping that grinding down onto Steve’s finger was enough of a hint that he wanted Steve to start moving it. “C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky moaned. “Move. Please move. I can take it, I can take it.” 

Finally, Steve gave in and curled his finger in a way that was so good it had Bucky crying out. After the initial movement, he wasted no time starting to fuck his finger in and out, making sure to stretch Bucky open good and well. He was relentless, and Bucky kept gasping out encouragements, little  _ ah _ ’s and  _ yes _ ’s between breathy moans and pants. 

“More, more, I need more. Gimme another, c’mon,” Bucky pleaded, arching his back and pushing himself back onto Steve’s finger.

A soft chuckle fell past Steve’s lips, the puff of air tantalizingly hot against Bucky’s dick where it lay neglected and leaking against his abdomen. “So demanding,” Steve murmured. “S’it feel good?” He asked, a second finger coming up to tease against Bucky’s rim before pushing in beside the first one. 

Bucky’s head dropped back against the pillows, a long moan spilling out in answer as Steve’s fingers started to pound into him. They felt like magic, the rough pads brushing up against his walls, scissoring him open and searching for that special spot that would make Bucky lose his mind. 

It wasn’t long before Bucky was begging for a third, practically writhing against the sheets with how bad he needed it. As Steve gave it to him, Bucky was quickly overtaken by how full he felt. And, god, if just Steve’s fingers felt  _ this good _ Bucky couldn’t wait until Steve got his dick inside of him instead.

The overwhelming urge to touch Steve, to be connected to him in some way other than the obvious and to feel his skin beneath his fingertips flooded through Bucky, and he desperately reached out for him. His touch was met with the soft silkiness of Steve’s hair, and Bucky threaded his fingers through it, holding on tight as if it could ground him. 

Bucky’s breathing was coming out in labored pants, littered with the sounds he’d stopped trying to hold back a while ago. His whole body quivered as Steve worked up a relentless rhythm, twisting and curling his fingers in ways that only pulled more of those sounds from him. 

A particularly good crook of his fingers had Bucky screaming out as his whole body lit up, waves of pleasure flooding through him. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he cried, desperately trying to hold himself together so he didn’t come before Steve even had a chance to properly fuck him. “Steve,” he breathed. “Steve, Steve, you need to… I need you. Need you now. M’ready, please.  _ Please _ .” 

At Bucky’s insistence, Steve’s pace began to slow until he finally pulled his fingers from Bucky, wiping them mindlessly on the sheets below them. Then both of his hands came up to rest against either side of Bucky’s hips, thumbs tracing soothing circles into the skin. The feeling of lips brushing against the inside of Bucky’s thigh, against such a sensitive area, had Bucky inhaling sharply, his exhale shaky. Steve’s kisses continued up Bucky’s body, starting with his thighs, then leaving a soft kiss to the crease where they met his torso. Matching kisses over both hip bones, a few scattered over each ab, one just above his belly button.

It was absolutely intoxicating, having Steve’s full and complete attention on him so intimately. He felt naked in an entirely new way, and his head was swimming from it. It almost felt like he was on another planet, like he was so far above earth right now, but he didn’t want to come back down. 

The hands on his hips began to drift upwards, smoothing up the soft skin and coming to a stop against Bucky’s ribcage. Steve shifted between Bucky’s legs so he could better position himself higher over Bucky’s body and ghosted his lips over Bucky’s left nipple. He held them just above it for a few seconds before they parted and his tongue poked out to give an experimental flick over the hardened nub. 

It had Bucky crying out softly, his back arching up. He clutched at the duvet, but found little purchase with something so soft that he scrambled to grip at Steve’s solid back instead. 

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s skin. His lips traveled the short distance across Bucky’s sternum and over to his right nipple, where he repeated the treatment, pulling a few more noises from Bucky. 

Inching his way up the rest of Bucky’s body, Steve’s lips finally found their way back to Bucky’s, the two pairs molding together like two pieces of a puzzle. The kiss was long and languid— absolutely toe-curling and raw in a way Bucky had never experienced before. He could feel as every drop of stress drained from his body, leaving nothing but  _ SteveSteveSteve _ in its place. Never before had Bucky ever felt this— dare he say it—  _ loved _ , this appreciated and valued. It was nice.  _ Steve _ was nice. So nice, and always so good to him. 

Bucky found himself holding Steve tighter, pulling him closer so their upper halves were flush against each other. The motion brought their hips together, and Bucky hooked his ankles around the backs of Steve’s thighs, caging him in and lining up their groins. The sudden pressure against his dick had Bucky seeing stars, and he gasped into Steve’s mouth. 

This particular noise seemed to spark something in Steve, though, and he broke the kiss, much to Bucky’s dismay— he could probably kiss Steve forever, if he were being honest. He had the perfect lips for it, soft and plush and sweet like sugar. 

Steve stole one more chaste kiss before bringing a hand up to cup Bucky’s jaw, pulling back enough that he could properly look into Bucky’s eyes. There was a comforting smile playing on Steve’s mouth, and his eyes were warm. “M’gonna take such good care of you, Buck,” he murmured, dragging his thumb over the divot in Bucky’s chin. 

Then Steve was leaning back further, enough that he could push his briefs down over his ass and kick them off. His dick was hard and pink and leaking, and Bucky wanted so badly to touch. 

“Where’s the condom?” He asked, staring to sit up. “I wanna put it on you.”

Steve twisted to the side and reached for the condom, where he’d discarded it earlier. He held it out to Bucky, who accepted it gratefully and quickly tore it open, tossing the wrapper over the side of the bed. 

He sat up properly and looped an arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer. Bucky curled the fingers of his left hand around the base of Steve’s cock, reveling in the feel of it and how pretty it looked, before beginning to roll the condom on with his right hand. He blinked up at Steve through his eyelashes, a coy smile tugging at his lips. 

Steve was clearly holding his breath as Bucky rolled the condom on, taking his sweet time with it to rile Steve up a little. Once it was completely on, Steve made a grab for the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm before working it onto the length of his dick. Then he placed one palm to the center of Bucky’s chest, pushing him back into the pillows again and shuffled close, lining himself up in the process. “You’re gonna feel so good, m’gonna make this so good for you. Gonna make you forget everything but you and me,” Steve whispered hotly into Bucky’s ear, licking the shell of it and kissing the spot just below it as he pressed his hips forward, finally pushing into Bucky. 

He took his time with this as well, sliding in inch by glorious inch, Bucky’s brain practically short-circuiting with how torturously good it felt. When Steve finally bottomed out, Bucky was unable to hold back his moan, and he immediately grabbed at Steve, looping his arms around his shoulders and clutching on tight, the need to be as close as possible overwhelming.

Steve paused, hips still as he hovered above Bucky, giving him a few moments to get used to the new stretch. He was big, much bigger than his fingers, but Bucky couldn’t wait until he finally started to move. Just being filled with Steve was enough to have him teetering off the edge already. 

A couple more seconds passed and Steve still hadn’t started moving yet. Instead he’d taken to leaving searing kisses over Bucky’s collarbone and the stretch of his neck. But as much as Bucky loved that, he was getting impatient. He was ready; he needed Steve to fuck him, and he didn’t shy away from telling him exactly that. “Move,” he demanded, desperation dripping from the word. One of his hands slipped down from Steve’s shoulder to grab at his ass and try to urge him into moving. “M’ready, Stevie. C’mon. Fuck me, fuck me please.” 

Thankfully, that was enough to finally kick Steve into gear, and suddenly he shifted his hips back, his dick sliding almost completely out of Bucky. Bucky let out a whine at the loss, but his whole body was thrumming with anticipation for what was coming. 

“I’ve got you,” Steve whispered. And then his hips snapped forward again, and he thrusted deep enough to have Bucky’s eyes rolling back in his head, mouth dropping open in a silent cry. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Bucky moaned, grip on Steve tightening enough to leave some definite finger shaped bruises. His head fell back into the pillows, eyes squeezing shut as he let the feeling of Steve filling him up take over every single sense. 

As Steve worked up a steady rhythm, it was clear that he was trying to drag this out as long as he could— to make Bucky feel as good as he could. And, god, it was working. Steve was good, so mind blowingly good that Bucky could feel himself going more and more boneless with each snap of Steve’s hips. His thrusts were deliberate and drawn out, powerful and deep like he was trying to make sure Bucky could feel it everywhere. Like he was determined to make the rest of the world fall away.

“Faster, c’mon,” Bucky pleaded, gyrating down to try and get Steve to speed up his pace. 

The fringe of Steve’s hair fell into his eyes as he looked down into Bucky’s, and he shook his head. “Lemme take care of you, Buck,” he replied, punctuating his words with a particularly good thrust. 

The longer Steve kept up his agonizingly slow pace, the harder coherency was becoming for Bucky to hold onto, and it wasn’t long before all he could do was pant out Steve’s name and chant  _ yes yes yes _ over and over. In the end, Bucky was glad that Steve refused to pick up the pace; anything faster would have taken away from the intensity of it all, and Bucky felt drunk on the close attention Steve was giving him thanks to it. 

Steve’s forehead dropped down against Bucky’s shoulder, his nose burying itself in the crook of his neck. He panted there, hot and heavy as he rolled his hips deliciously into Bucky’s, then started mouthing at the edge of Bucky’s jaw. 

Bucky tilted his head just enough so he could capture Steve’s lips in a kiss— if one could even call it a proper kiss. Their lips slid together messily, and Bucky caught more of the corners of them then he did the full of them, but regardless, it was exactly what he needed. It felt even more intimate this way; like he was connected in a whole new way.

The bed groaned beneath them as they moved together, Steve rocking into Bucky and Bucky grinding down to meet each thrust. It was just on the right side of overwhelming, and then Steve shifted in a way that changed the angle and had him hitting Buck’s prostate dead-on. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ ,” Bucky chanted, lips tearing away from Steve’s as his head lolled back and body arched into Steve’s. The pressure in his abdomen was building up, each thrust pushing Bucky closer and closer to the end. He could feel his muscles start to clench up, the edges of his vision starting to go blurry, toes beginning to curl. All the warning he could manage was a choked off “Steve!” before his orgasm crashed over him, rendering him oblivious to anything else.

His whole body quivered as the jolts of pleasure coursed through his veins, pure bliss flooding every sense. Steve held him close as he fucked him, slow and deep through his orgasm, chasing his own in the process. Bucky could just barely make out the sweet words of encouragement Steve was whispering into his ear, coaxing him through it. He’d never felt better in his entire life. 

It wasn’t too long after Bucky that Steve’s body seized up, and he, too, gave himself over to pleasure, Bucky’s name on his lips. He buried himself deep inside Bucky and came hard into the condom, his body shaking like a leaf as the waves of bliss washed over him. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed out as he collapsed onto Bucky, laughing softly into his chest. 

Bucky’s grip on Steve’s back had loosened significantly, and now he let his palms flatten against the skin and drop to his lower back, just above the curve of his ass. “Fuck, Steve,” he breathed. “I think you fucked my brains out.”

Steve snorted and lifted his head so he could meet Bucky’s eyes. “Yeah? Mission accomplished then,” he teased. He was still inside of Bucky, softening quickly, and now that he seemed to have caught his breath, Steve pulled out and reached down between them to remove the condom. He tied it off and tossed it over the edge of the bed, somewhere amongst Bucky’s textbooks and case notes.

Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to care about the mess it would surely make. Not when he was still so sated, so blissfully relaxed and being pulled into Steve’s arms as he stretched himself back across the bed and up against Bucky. 

Steve’s arm curled around Bucky’s shoulder, hand resting against the slightly sweaty skin for a moment before he started trailing his fingers lightly up and down the smooth expanse of his back. 

Bucky rested his head half against Steve’s chest and half over his bicep, his eyes fluttering as he settled into Steve’s embrace. He felt warm and safe curled against Steve like this, and he found it harder and harder to hold onto consciousness. “Lemme up,” he mumbled, words coming out slightly slurred thanks to his current state. “‘F I stay like this m’gonna fall asleep.” His cheek was smushed up against Steve’s pec, which made a very comfortable pillow. 

“That’s kinda the point, Buck,” Steve murmured, nosing at the top of Bucky’s hair. “Stay. Cuddle with me.”

It was a hard request to deny, and Bucky felt his resolve crumbling, the desire to stay cocooned up with Steve, the rest of the world a blur in the distance heavily outweighing the desire to impress Professor Carter and heighten his chances at bringing home the coveted top-of-the-class trophy. “Steve,” Bucky said, trying— and failing— to come across stern. He just sounded sleepy instead. 

“Bucky,” Steve countered, throwing his other arm around Bucky’s waist to keep him trapped against his body. “C’mon, your case can wait until the morning. Court’s not until three, you’ll have plenty of time to work on it. Do I need to tie you down to get you to stay?” He asked, a joking lilt to his tone.

“Oh my god,” Bucky blurted, eyes flying open and suddenly jerking out of Steve’s arms and into an upright position. “‘Tie you down’! Why didn’t I think of that? In her testimony the victim’s daughter claimed her mother was tied down by her father, the defendant, but the medical examiner’s report showed no sign of ligature marks. That means the daughter lied on the stand…” he trailed off and brushed his fingers through his hair, wracking his mind for the answers. “She knows something. Something she’s hiding.” And then it dawned on Bucky. “Oh my god, it was her. It wasn’t the father, it was  _ the daughter _ .”

“Did you just figure out how to win the case?” Steve asked, eyebrows lifted and lips curled in awe. 

A grin slowly spread over Bucky’s face and he turned towards Steve with a bubbly laugh. “No thanks to you,” he responded. “You’re a fucking genius, Steve!” 

“A genius? Damn, guess that means you’re gonna have to keep me around then,” Steve teased, propping himself up onto an elbow. 

Bucky bent down and cupped Steve’s face between his hands, staring into his eyes for a moment before planting a firm, quick kiss to his lips. “You know I am,” he said, then rolled out of bed to find his case notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment! Those go a long way and make my day!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://brooklynbabybucky.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators! You can find more information @marvelcreatorsnetwork on tumblr or feel free to ask about it in the comments!


End file.
